


Good Morning

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Niall wakes up til a surprise.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Harry Styles
Kudos: 49





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Only a drabble :) enjoy!

Harry rolled the sleeping blonde beside him onto his back, spreading Niall’s legs slowly as to not wake him before he chuckled. He reached towards his prepared materials on the bed, a blue tube of lube and a long, thin flesh coloured phallic, grabbing the lube first. 

He popped it open and spread it languidly over his fingers before tossing the lube to the side and reaching down, spreading Niall’s cheeks slowly. He pressed two fingers against his rim, feeling resistance for a moment before he pushed them in and, in his sleep, Niall gasped, his cock rising slowly.

Harry watched Niall’s face carefully as he thrust his fingers completely in but he moved them slowly before he started scissoring them. He could feel Niall’s body adjusting to him and he pulled his fingers out to push in a third and Niall’s body unconsciously rocked up in response.

Harry smirked as Niall’s lips parted in a pant and he wondered how on earth Niall was still asleep before he pulled his fingers out and reached behind for the vibrator. He lubed it from head to hilt swiftly before he pressed it to Niall’s ready rim, barely containing his laughter.

He pushed the plastic cock in little by little, slowly so that Niall wouldn’t wake up, and only stopped when it was nudging against the little bundle of nerves tucked pleasantly away inside of Niall.

Niall shifted a little in his slumber, letting out a little sigh and Harry bit his lip in perverse delight before he flicked his thumb over the little switch to turn it on max. Niall let out a sharp cry, eyes bursting open wide as he moved to grab onto anything before his hands found the sheets and he moaned as vibrations pulsed against his very core.

Niall arched high, squeezing his eyes shut tight again as he bucked up and Harry leapt forward, clapping his hands to Niall’s biceps to lock him to the bed and he pushed against his thighs with his knees to keep his legs apart. “Fuck!” Niall yelped, tensing against Harry as his hips kept thrusting up aimlessly.

“Morning Nialler,” Harry purred, feeling Niall shaking beneath him at every point they were in contact. “Sleep well?”


End file.
